


Letting loose

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Embarrassing nudity, F/F, Friendship, Hanging Out, Post-Episode: s07e22 Chosen, Romance, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Buffy and Faith hang out and let loose again after the battle of Hellmouth before they grow closer to each other for a bit.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 13





	Letting loose

**Author's Note:**

> Again in a mood to write Buffy/Faith. Usually I'm not a fan of female non-canon slash but this pairing in particular is an exception and I can see Buffy/Faith happening. Takes place after BTVS series finale and no, Faith is not with Robin, since the guy just sucked after the reveal of his mother being a Slayer. As a principal, he was fine, but then it was all about his mommy issues and his fascination with Buffy and then Faith was just creepy, to say the least.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse.

"What is this place?" Buffy asked as Faith drove towards the beach.

"Somewhere where we can have some fun." Faith said before she went out and ran into the forest behind which was the beach.

"Faith?" Buffy called out as she went out from the car and looked around the woods. "Faith!"

Buffy stopped, when she saw Faith taking off her top and pulling down her pants before she stripped off her underwear and tossed all of her clothes into the thick vegetation of the forest before she turned to Buffy, who swallowed at first and blushed, clearly looking uncomfortable.

"Oh!" Buffy turned her head away for a few moments, completely embarrassed but found herself unable to take her eyes off Faith's naked features exposed to her as she swallowed hard and took a deep breath, trying to sink in the sight.

"Does this bother you, B?" Faith asked teasingly, smirking.

"I… I mean… I…" Buffy stammered. While clearly uncomfortable at first, she couldn't help herself but then admire Faith's muscular stature and toned curved body. "What are you—"

"Swimming and no way I'm gonna go all the way back to get my bikinis or soak my underwear in salt water." Faith said as she rushed down the woods to the beach and dived into the salty water.

Buffy was clearly uncomfortable with the idea as she sat down, though for some inexplicable reason, she couldn't take her eyes off Faith, who had emerged from the water and admired her body and shaking around as the water drops fell off her hair and skin. Buffy missed the times, when she could let loose with Faith and not having to live up to the expectations of her mother, Giles or her friends.

For a few moments, Buffy considered joining Faith and reached for her waist, about to take her shirt off, when she heard an engine as a patrol car drove in and an officer went out.

"May I ask what are you doing here, ma'am? This is a state beach, you know?" The officer said as he approached Buffy. "In case you don't know, partying here without a permit is illegal."

"I get that." Buffy said.

The officer narrowed his eyes. "Are you alright, young lady? You look a little on edge." He then noticed Faith approach and emerge from the water, not even bothering to cover her private areas as he cleared his throat and looked away, clearly uncomfortable. "You do realize that public nudity is prohibited on state beaches, do you?" He said.

"I thought this was more secluded and private." Faith said.

"Well, a couple of years back, the state expanded their reach on the beach area." The officer explained, clearing his throat.

"Oh. I didn't know that. I used to come to this place all the time." Faith said.

"We're so sorry. I promise it won't happen again." Buffy said.

The officer considered arresting both girls but after few moments, took a breath. "Look, kids, this is a big beach and a lot of ground to cover. It's likely that the patrols might overlook you… and you'd be lucky if you got dressed and got out in 30 minutes before this patrol car returns here." He took a glance as the girls immediately got the hint. "Better make the time count. Have a nice day, girls."

Faith and Buffy nodded. "Understood. Thank you, sir."

They both waited until the officer drove off before Faith went out and turned to Buffy. "So, wanna loosen up a bit?"

Buffy noticed the smirk on Faith's face before her lips curved to match Faith's smirk as she got up and took off her top and bra and tossed her shorts and panties aside with her shoes as she stripped naked and dove into the water with Faith.

Buffy felt goosebumps as the incoming wave swallowed her and the cold salty water washed over her body but she dove up and took a breath as she kept swimming and then looked around but could not find Faith anywhere. "Faith? Faith!"

Suddenly, something grabbed Buffy by her leg and pulled her underwater. The first instinct Buffy had was to fight back, before she realized that she was facing smirking Faith and pounded her in the shoulder, even though the water significantly slowed and softened the speed and strength of the blow. Both girls swam up and gasped for air as they laughed.

"You… bitch!" Buffy laughed, splashing Faith. "You gave me a freaking heart attack, you know that?!"

"You should've seen your face!" Faith laughed out loud.

"Oh, I'd like to see your face after this!" Buffy said and next thing Faith knew, she was underwater again, Buffy holding her down before Faith pulled her down again as they seemingly wrestled underwater and stopped after a moment, staring at each other's eyes. They felt some inexplicable attraction between them build up before they started to swim towards a nearby waterfall and dove up to the surface, gasping for air.

Buffy and Faith smiled at each other and kissed as they showered under the torrent of the waterfall, washing down on their skin and tendrils of water dripping down their wet hair, while they caressed and rubbed gently each other's naked bodies, every nook and cranny, inch by inch, while breathing out and moaning.

But as luck would have it, by the time they were done with their lovemaking, it was middle of the night and they were unable to find their clothes in that time.

* * *

"Did you really have to break in?" Buffy whispered as they entered a house.

"Technically, it's not breaking in, if the window is opened. Plus, you really wanna look for your clothes in the woods at the beach in the middle of the night?" Faith asked in lowered voice as they checked the drawers and closets in the living room. "Besides, you're the one that wanted to get dressed and it's not my fault that we lost our clothes. If that officer took them, when we went skinny dipping, I swear I'm gonna kill him."

"Why don't we just grab a sheet and—"

The lights suddenly turned on as a middle-aged man and woman showed up, with the man holding a shotgun in his hand and the woman gasping and turning her eyes away, mortified.

Buffy gasped and blushed as she hid behind Faith and covered her breasts with her arms. Faith, on the other hand, was not shy of being provocative and didn't bother to cover her nudity and just giggled and winked.

"Oh, God, kids these days! Get a hotel room!" The man yelled.

"We're so sorry!" Buffy exclaimed as she and Faith ran off.

"And a towel!" The woman exclaimed as the pair saw Buffy and Faith run down the street, the moonlight shining on both girls naked as the day they were born.

* * *

Luckily, they managed to return to the cabin without getting caught again but considering that they had left their clothes and keys to the cabin back on the beach, Buffy was forced to pry the door with her Slayer strength. She was going to call someone to change the locks in the morning.

"I can't believe that just happened." Buffy snickered.

"Well, believe it." Faith said as they turned on the lights before Buffy realized that her skin was still dried off from salty water.

"Damn." Buffy said as she rubbed her skin gently.

"Yeah." Faith said as they both immediately realized what the other was thinking. They both held hands and kissed, making their way to the shower as Faith turned on the warm water and Buffy poured on her hand some of the shampoo.

"Now… where were we?" Buffy smirked as they resumed making out, while washing each other's bodies.

* * *

_Beneath Sunnydale High School, at the Hellmouth, the Potentials were fending off the Ubervamps, with Buffy cutting them down and impaling them with the Scythe, when Spike suddenly gasped and backed away to the stairwell._

_"Oh, bollocks." Spike groaned before a blue beam of light shined from him, soaring into the skies, blasting through the ceiling of the cavern and the building as the sunlight shined in and Spike suddenly felt aura he had never felt before. "Buffy!"_

_Buffy turned and looked in shock at what was happening to her boyfriend. "Spike!"_

_Suddenly, beams of light emanated from the amulet on Spike's neck, burning the Ubervamps as Buffy rushed to him._

_"Everybody out! Now!" Faith ordered as she and the Potentials were running off._

_"I can feel it, Buffy." Spike said._

_"What?" Buffy asked, not understanding._

_"My soul." Spike explained, amazed. "It's really there. Kinda stings."_

_Willow, Kennedy, Faith and the Potentials were running upstairs before they were running down the crumbling corridors of the school and helping Andrew on his feet as they and Xander kept running._

_"Go on then." Spike said._

_Buffy shook her head. "No. You've done enough, you can still—"_

_"You've beat them back. It's for me to do the cleanup." Spike said._

_"Buffy, come on!" Faith yelled from upstairs._

_"Gotta move, lamb. I think it's safe to say school's out for bloody summer." Spike said._

_"Spike—" Buffy started._

_"I mean it! I gotta do this!" Spike said._

_Realizing that he was going to sacrifice himself, Buffy knew that she needed to let her final moments with Spike count. With the soul, he became more caring and kinder to her than Angel ever was, even with a soul. And she was going to lose him…_

_Buffy held Spike by his hand as it started to ignite in flames and her eyes were getting wet. "I love you." She said._

_Spike scoffed softly. "No, you don't. But thanks for saying it." Another crack echoed throughout the cavern as Buffy let go. "Now go!" Buffy ran upstairs as Spike smiled. "I wanna see how it ends."_

_Spike laughed and cackled as the flesh started to burn, exposing his muscles and skeleton before they burned into ash as the rubble swallowed the caverns._

_Buffy ran upstairs and jumped across rooftops before she landed on the top of the school bus as it was driving away from the crumbling Sunnydale._

* * *

Buffy opened her eyes and panted out, wiping the sweat off her forehead as she looked up into the star-filled night skies through the upper window, realizing she was back in the beach house in her bedroom, before she turned to Faith, who was snuggling towards her underneath the blanket but was awake.

"Nightmares again?" Faith asked.

"No… it was…" Buffy trailed off.

"Spike." Faith realized and Buffy tensed.

"Faith, I—" Buffy started.

Faith waved her hand. "Look, B., don't. You don't have to explain yourself to me, I get it. I understand grief, loss and guilt better than most people. I'm not gonna lie, I'm not happy but I can't blame you for feeling the way you do and I get that you're not ready to move on. I'm not gonna try to force you to do something you're not. I know what's that like and certainly am not gonna cry over this. I mean, I'm not that fragile anymore."

Buffy smiled appreciatively. Faith had certainly come a long way over the past five years. "Thanks."

Faith held Buffy by her hand. "Look, when you're ready to let go and move on, I'm here for you, if you want. Whether as a friend or something more, that's up to you. Wherever we're gonna end up, I wanna see it through."

"Me too. But I guess we gotta let go here, huh?" Buffy wondered.

"Maybe not tonight… I mean… we still got few hours to sunrise, right?" Faith smiled.

"Yeah… I guess we could save our farewells for the following day." Buffy smiled as she rolled over and placed herself on top of Faith as they kissed again and caressed her cheek and ran her other hand down Faith's chest, while Faith was gently cupping Buffy's breasts and running her hands down Buffy's hips as the room was filled with soft moans and heavy breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> I can see Buffy and Faith getting together, since there was hidden sexual subtext between their interactions Sarah and Eliza have good on-screen chemistry. Plus, Buffy was even briefly in relationship with one of her Slayer recruits in comic books, so Buffy/Faith isn't that far off the stretch.
> 
> Honestly, it's annoying how they handled Buffy and the Slayers in general in Angel Season 5 and I was only ticked off that we got to see Andrew, of all people and I think I don't need to go on about him, I pretty much covered my issues with him in my other one-shot called 'No rest for the lying weasel' and further thoughts are on my bio.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
